Pretty Please
by potionseagle
Summary: Rey/Kylo. Rey makes a different choice. Note: This takes place in the middle of The Last Jedi; as such, it contains spoilers.


"Join me," Kylo Ren repeated, his booming voice bouncing off the circular walls and tall windows.

His hand outstretched, Rey could feel her own moving toward it, as though there were a gravitational pull directing it instead of her own mind. Still, she resisted, shaky and unsure while trying to pretend she was neither of those things.

"Please," he added, his voice straddling the line of a whisper and snapping her resolve in half. He had been able to be vulnerable, even if only for a moment, which is more than she could say for herself. He had already bent a little, killing his leader; couldn't she bend, too?

Rey didn't so much decide to close the disappearing distance between them; she simply stopped fighting. Fingers touched first, her nails scraping the insides of his fingers slightly as they slid past them, stopping as they brushed against the pulse point of his wrist.

She looked up to his eyes then. They flickered between a hope that pulled at her heartstrings and an overwhelming possessiveness that affected her, albeit differently.

They both levitated slightly, and Rey was unsure who was the cause: him, her, the force, or all of them. Her toes just touching the ground, she felt herself slowly move toward Kylo, though the feeling was not nearly as unwelcome as it had been minutes before when the source was Snoke.

His body was also moving, and both of theirs were slowly raising higher in the air. As they closed in on one another, she gently let go of his hand, keeping her fingers on him lest it break the effect. She traced her index finger up his arm, across his shoulder, and slowly up his neck.

The sensation stopped when their bodies were completely pushed together, pressing deeper into each other from the pull they both seemed to be experiencing. Their faces were close enough that he was slightly blurred, and she could smell a faint hint of clove. She breathed him in as she wrapped her right hand around his waist.

Meanwhile, Kylo stood there, unmoving. She brought her left hand up to his face, searching his eyes for silent permission to touch his scar. He nodded slightly, but his eyebrows were knitted together in clear suspicion.

She barely grazed the line marring the right half of his face, stroking with her thumb. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Am I making it worse?"

"No." Kylo leaned into her hand slightly and let out the breath he had been holding.

Rey nodded, leaning forward toward his left cheek and placing feather-light kisses over the length of the scar. She kissed him on the cheek once more before facing him, the tip of her nose brushing against his. Rey closed her eyes and let her forehead fall against his.

Although she could no longer see him, she could sense the movement of his hand that had been hanging limply by his side. He reached toward her face, the cheek opposite his own scarred one, and paused. She could feel his ragged breaths over her closed mouth as his hand hung there, uncertain.

"Touch me," she whispered, eyes opening to see his. The short distance between them made it so that he was slightly out-of-focus, but she still saw as his eyes widened slightly.

"Please."

Kylo complied, tracing an invisible line on her cheek that matched his own, brushing against her earlobe before changing his tempo abruptly as he reached behind her head and yanked her neck forward, giving her slight whiplash as her head bent back slightly and he caught her lips with his, the force of his kiss matching the movement with his hand.

His right hand was now open-palmed, supporting her head as he roughly kissed her—which she enthusiastically returned—nibbling on her lower lip until a moan forced her mouth open momentarily. He didn't allow it to close as his tongue jutted inside, meeting the underside of her own.

An explosion rattled the room, yet they remained floating. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around his hips for support as the room shook, which made him respond with a low growl as his left hand grabbed her dangerously high up her thigh.

He broke their kiss abruptly and she opened her eyes. His had darkened, and a slightly smug expression adorned his face. The vulnerability that was present before had vanished entirely—and she didn't mind.

Kylo kissed her jaw then, finding his way from her neck to her shoulder, ripping her shirt open slightly as he did. He surprised her with a bite at the base of her neck, which made her cry out.

She felt her face being wrenched downward and Kylo's rough hand on her chin. "What do you want, Rey?" His hips moved against her, the hand that was still under her thigh teasing her by tracing small circles.

She swallowed, searching his face for a trace of doubt, but found only conviction. "You."

Kylo remained still.

"Kylo?"

"Ask nicely," he responded. His hair was covering half his face, but she could clearly see the smirk tugging his slightly bruised lips.

"Please."


End file.
